


Just Wait

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A creep with plans and a crush on poor unsuspecting unconscious Dipper, Bills a creep, Conversation with unconscious teenager, Demon flirting, M/M, Plans to break Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All I want to do," Bill sighed running his finger’s across the sleeping teen’s face, "is rip you apart," he leaned down, brushing his lips along the corner of Dipper’s lips, "and put you back together again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Working on getting some of my stuff on here today because my twin isn't here and I'm sad. The end.

"All I want to do," Bill sighed running his finger’s across the sleeping teen’s face, "is rip you apart," he leaned down, brushing his lips along the corner of Dipper’s lips, "and put you back together again." Dipper grumbled in his sleep and shifted in bed, turning towards Bill. The demon snickered. "Aww, Pine Tree," he cooed cupping the brunette’s cheek, "you look so sweet." He let out a breathy sigh, thumb stroking under the boy’s eye. "Jeez, you’re lucky I still have plans in the works. Otherwise I’d just snatch you up right now, while you’re all quiet and vulnerable."

He paused in his exploration of Dipper’s cheeks and thought about those words. “Then again,” the demon mumbled almost absently, “it’d probably be more fun to take you away while you’re awake.” A grin stretched his lips and he snickered. “You’ll probably scream at me and try to kill me.” The blonde let out an almost dreamy sigh as he pictured it. 

Dipper, cursing up a storm, eyes blazing and narrowed as he struggled to free himself from Bill’s grasp. Defiance and fire and just a touch of fear. Bill moaned, eye falling shut and he couldn’t stop himself from meshing his lips against the sleeping teens briefly. 

"I can’t wait to break you Pine Tree," he confessed into the silence, "You’re gonna look so much sweeter falling apart for me."

A quiet mumble leaves Dipper and Bill laughs. “Well, as much as I love our talks kid.” He chirped. “I’ve gotta get going. But don’t worry,” the demon pecked him briefly on the lips once more before floating up with a grin, “everything’s going to come together real soon. And then,” his eye flashed a bright gold, lips curving into a pointy, toothy smile, “we’ll have all the time in the world.”

With those words he was gone, leaving Dipper alone in his room. The teen shuddered in his sleep, curling in on himself. For the rest of the night, his dreams were plagued by echoing laughter and the flash of a golden eye.


End file.
